The present invention generally relates to statues, and in particular to such statues which have movable extremities.
Statues of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. An extremity is lifted and lowered in the known statues under the action of a motor drive which is positively connected with a respective extremity, for example an arm of the statue. This construction possesses some disadvantages. The motor drive must develop in this case a moment which is equal to a moment required for the lifting of the extremity. For statues of big sizes the moment required for lifting of the extremities is very high, and therefore it requires a very high power of the motor drive.